


Putting The "Fun" Into "Dysfunctional"

by DarkeAngelus



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Engagement, Gay Love, Inexperienced, M/M, Marriage, Underage Sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeAngelus/pseuds/DarkeAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor and Shatterstar have had a lot of time to work out their particular quirks in their approach to mutually satisfying sex. Teddy and Billy, on the other hand, are encountering more than their fair share of intimacy issues. In desperation, they seek out the only other gay alien/mutant pairing in the entire Marvel universe for some much-needed sexual advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting The "Fun" Into "Dysfunctional"

* * *

Sex with Shatterstar was like some fabulous, mind-blowing dream. It always seemed like that to Rictor because it usually happened at four in the fucking morning. 

They regularly made do with that unusual time slot for a variety of reasons: It was an absolute guarantee that they wouldn’t be disturbed by the eclectic assortment of mutants that came and went through the doors of X-Factor Investigations on a near-regular basis; everyone was in their deepest level of sleep (or inebriation) and wouldn’t easily be woken by Ric, who was a pretty vocal guy even at the best of times; the assortment of criminals and evil supertypes they battled preferred to operate during office hours; AND it marked the time when ‘Star’s internal clock woke him up demanding training. 

On average just three or four hours sleep was enough to recharge the Mojoworlder’s batteries. He had a bioengineered alien metabolism on his side to compensate for the brief respite sleep gave him, a healing factor to keep him going, and a light touch of ADHD that made being idle for any longer length of time a near impossibility. When he woke up at the exact same time each morning (without the benefit of any alarm clock) he was usually hard and always horny. 

For Julio, a chronic insomniac when he wasn’t chowing down over-the-counter sleeping pills or drinking beer to get some half decent shut-eye, this was actually a beneficial (and far more healthy) alternative. A self-serving handjob was good for maybe an hour or two and had worked reasonably well these last four years while he played the Straight Game. A rousing fuck with ‘Star guaranteed him true, restful slumber until his alarm clock woke him up at 8:30am. 

It almost always started the same way and this morning was no different. The pair slept back-to-back until ‘Star’s eyes snapped open like shutters at 4am, then he rolled over and spooned Ric who was usually in a troubled doze or in the grip of unsettling dreams anyway. Like most of those christened under the X, close contact usually translated to mean combat or torture (and Ric had suffered both quite extensively in his short twenty-three years on Earth) and the Latino mutant always jerked in response to the first feather-light caress across his chest. It was an instinctive response that not even his and 'Star's five month relationship had managed to quite soothe over yet, although he recovered quickly. He deliberately nudged his hips back against that warm bar of flesh that was nestled against the crack of his ass. Then he felt warm lips began to trace kisses along his neck near the sensitive patch of skin beneath his earlobe. The hand on his chest drifted lower, ghosting over the hairs along his stomach and unerringly heading to the only spot on Ric that was fully awake and eager for action despite the early hour. 

Wrapping his fingers around the prize with deft skill, 'Star whispered in Cadre, _"[If you'd sooner sleep, I can go-]_ " 

Ric rolled over and kissed the breath out of him before he could even finish the sentence. Three times, in the grips of a hangover or being pissed over something he no longer remembered, Ric had slapped that hand away and gone back to sleep. Only thrice, but 'Star had never forgotten the feeling that he had done something wrong and now always made the same hushed offer, which made Rictor feel like a total douche bag. 

He rolled atop the muscular alien, their kisses becoming deep and passionate. Their tongues met and fused and Ric reached down where 'Star's hand was gripped him and returned the favor. Before long the pair were rutting against each other in growing lust, their cocks now hard bars of flesh grinding together with a friction just short of pain. 

In the middle of a kiss, 'Star threw his head back against the pillow with a moan and spread his legs impossibly wide, offering himself. "I'm ready, Julio." 

"Y'know, it doesn't always have to be-" 

"Stop stalling and fuck me, _vehjka_." 

Such rare exclamations like that always shut Ric up and made his cock jerk in excitement. He had to admit that it was empowering for him to play the dominate role in their relationship. It was even more of a head rush than the recent return of his powers. Here was Shatterstar; six inches taller, superhumanly strong, trained in more forms of armed and unarmed combat than a squadron of Special Forces could ever hope to emulate, solely responsible for the deaths of thousands, and so physically perfect that the best human specimen could only look on in envy. All of that and he was the one lying prone and subservient beneath Julio Richter with his legs spread, offering his asshole for plunder while his eight-inch cock was a purple-red exclamation point above his washboard stomach. 

For a few seconds all Julio could do was take in that rousing sight before he moved to action. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and squeezed some onto his fingers, letting the gel warm a little before he slid a finger into the proffered hole. It went in easily and he touched that place deep inside that made 'Star squeeze his eyes shut and arch his back in pure bliss. Ric added another finger, increasing the pressure on that same spot. 'Star's hips came off the bed and he moaned in pleasure. He flashed the Latino a look of excitement and raw lust, his eyes a darker shade than their usual light blue. Ric knew that look and what it meant. 

Grabbing a condom he slid it over his throbbing member, added some more gel and moved into position. 'Star felt the usual pressure but little pain as Ric nudged the head of his dick inside and easily slid in all the way until his pubic hair was brushing up beneath 'Star's balls. All the air left 'Star's lungs in a rush of ecstasy that ended with words of encouragement in throaty Cadre. _"[That's it. Just like that. More. I want more!]"_  

"You're gonna get it." Julio lay above him and inside him, supporting himself by his arms as he looked down at his partner's flushed, eager face. "Ay Dios, you look so sexy like this." 

'Star reached up and placed a large hand behind Ric's neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss the same time he tilted his hips. The change in position brought Ric in even deeper and caused an exquisite friction against 'Star's prostate. When the alien shivered in excitement Rictor lost it and started to pump in and out of that tight ring of flesh.  
  
'Star met him thrust for thrust until they were both covered with sweat and panting like a pair of stallions in heat. Every outward motion caused the Mojoworlder to tighten and moan and every inward push caused Ric to clench his teeth and grunt. 'Star felt himself nearing the edge and had just enough mind left to issue a warning. “Oh, _fekt_ , Julio. I’m almost- I _\- Za's Vid!”_ He gripped his cock and barely pumped it before ropes of semen began jetting from the mushroom-shaped head and splattered across his stomach.  
  
It was always the most erotic sight Rictor ever saw; watching 'Star come on himself. He stepped up the rhythm, slamming into that willing ass until he felt the start of his climax build up in his balls, causing them to tighten. He grabbed 'Star's thighs and tried to force himself deeper into that wonderful gripping heat. “Oh fuck! I can't hold back anymore. You feel too goddamned good, Gav,” he choked, bucking madly against his lover until his come bolted out of his impaled cock, his hips jerking with each volley of his seed until he was left gasping and drained. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " 

He finally pulled out, slinging the used condom into the trash, and began kissing 'Star slowly, sincerely. "You can wake me up _any_ time for that, lover," he mumbled against the other's lips before settling back down into his spot on the bed. His eyelids were already drooping. 

Sex had the opposite effect on Shatterstar. It completely woke him up and made him eager to start the day. By the time he was finished washing up in the bathroom and getting dressed to begin his training, Julio was already asleep, a ghost of a smile on his naturally tanned face. It was their special routine, one that worked beneficially for each of their different natures and the chief reason they remained so close despite all that fate threw at them. 

Wearing a smile of his own, 'Star silently left the room while Julio slipped deeper into true, peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Across town in a condo in Chelsea, there was another early morning coupling taking place. In terms of enthusiasm both young men could give Shatterstar a run for his money, but where experience was concerned it was a mitigated disaster. 

 _"Tootighttootighttootight-!"_ Billy Kaplan cried until a hand, the flesh tinged in green, slapped against his mouth. His protest turned into a muffled howl of pain as his vision flashed with about a million stars. 

"Oh crap! I'm _sorry!_ " said Teddy Altman, pulling both of his hands back and realized that he had been shape-changing into his Hulkling form in the midst of their ardent groping. His features reintegrated back to that handsome blond, muscular figure that marked his human appearance. 

The Young Avenger known as Wiccan didn't notice the lapse. He was curled into a contorted ball, gripping his crotch. The red imprint of his partner's hand was forming on the lower part of his face, his lips swelling. "...think you gelded me," the smaller teenager gasped. 

"I got excited and lost control of my strength. I'm so sorry," Teddy said, his blue eyes fogging up with tears of remorse. He stroked his boyfriend's back with a tentative hand, as if scared he would do further damage. 

It was an hour before it was time for them to get up for school and the routine was always the same. The two seventeen year-olds slept in separate bedrooms but always snuck into the other's room for a little one-on-one action before their lives became a madhouse that marked the life of young superhero: Boring academic lessons interspersed with life-or-death brushes with death. 

Most of the time their fledgling relationship had revolved around desperately sucking each other's faces off and hugging. They were beginning to get more brazen with their physical contact and were starting to acknowledge that neglected area beneath their waists begging for attention. 

It started with furtive rubs through the underwear they wore. Both boys were too shy to expose their organs to view, although each had the dimensions of their partner's particular endowment committed to memory by now. Being very young men those tentative, half-assed handjobs were enough to make both shoot off quickly, the fireworks of pure bliss exploding into their heads. (Later, those antics would account for them trying to slip their soiled underwear into the washing machine during a cycle like it was a scene from Mission: Impossible.) As the post-coital flush settled over their spent bodies, it was a mind-blowing reminder of their sheer love for each other. Despite their happiness with the arrangement they couldn't help but wonder: If _that_ was so incredible what was the _rest_ like: The acts they'd seen on the Internet among the experienced gay lovers? 

Teddy was the more daring of the two and he was the first who reached below Billy's Spiderman boxers and dared to directly touch the other's erection. The brunette almost fell off the bed in shock. 

Recovering quickly, Billy returned the favor. His fingers threaded through the coarse tangle of blond pubic hair and found that warm length of hard flesh, the head already wet with pre-cum. Billy drew his hand back and looked at the clear moisture on his fingers with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. 

"It doesn't taste that bad," Teddy remarked. 

"You've tasted yourself?" 

The young alien's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, yeah ... Haven't you?" 

The look on the smaller youth's face was answer enough. _No, he most certainly hadn't._ Teddy leaned forward and sucked his boyfriend's wet fingers and then kissed him. Trying to be a trooper, Billy put up with that tongue in his mouth and sampled that strange taste but he ultimately broke off gagging and wiped his mouth. He spared the blond a guilty look. "Sorry-" 

"It's okay," Teddy said, trying not to show how hurt he was. "I think we're a long way from- well, from _that_ anyway. Is it okay if I touch you some more?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that." That was the truth and for a few moments, Billy let those fingers rake through his pubic hair and fondle his erection in a teasing, hesitant caress beneath his boxers. Closing his eyes, Billy made a mental decision and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and lifted his ass to slide them down his lean hips, exposing his penis to full view. 

The blond was stunned by the sight. "Oh wow, Billy..." It was the first time he had seen his boyfriend's naked member. So hard it was lying flat against his lower belly, the circumcised head a dark crimson. Not to be outdone, Teddy pulled down his own black briefs and Billy was mesmerized by the sight of his partner's large uncut dick. It wasn't like the photos or grainy 30-second videos he'd seen. This was real life and in the flesh, less than two feet from his amazed eyes. He could see the veins along the shaft and the way it twitched as if it had a mind of its own. While he continued to ogle it, a rivulet of pre-cum drooled from the slitted tip. 

At this point Teddy began feeling a little anxious as the examination wore on. "... Is it okay?" 

"I- it's perfect," Billy whispered, reaching out to touch it. The foreskin felt like velvet and he slid it back along the stiff member, fascinated by the sight of that spare skin as it moved back and forth beneath his curious fingers. 

Teddy flinched at the contact as if he had been jolted by an electric current. "Oh shit! I think- _Ugh!_ " His hips flexed and he ejaculated directly into Billy's shocked face, hitting him square in the eye. The next volley went into the youth's astonished mouth. That set off a spectacular chain of events that ended with Billy retching in the bathroom, trying to reassure his mother through the closed door that he was okay. 

What followed were similar, discouraging episodes. Neither seemed to have any control or staying power and shot off at the slightest provocation. Particularly Teddy. Like all teenagers, they didn't enjoy doing laundry and now had a roll of paper towels beneath either bed ready for emergencies. Using condoms, as opposed to socks, would be a far better alternative but neither teen was willing to make the embarrassing excursion into the pharmacy. Kate Bishop would be quite willing to do that for them but she would also demand details and if they confessed that it wasn't for "that", it would start an interrogation neither boy was willing to engage in at this particular juncture. They were just getting to learn each other's bodies and, it seemed, the effect each other had on their own. Love, they were discovering, wasn't clearly mapped out and organized. There were hurdles to jump and obstacles to overcome. Compatibility being just one of them. 

Billy eventually pulled out of his crouch and carefully checked his genitals. Everything seemed to be alright although, just for an instant there, he had been sure that Teddy had popped one of his balls. He felt his swollen mouth and rubbed his hand across it while muttering a healing spell, _"Noharmdoneswellingbegone._ " His hand radiated blue eldritch light and the mark on his face disappeared. Before the energy dissipated, he flicked his hand across his throbbing crotch as well. 

Watching all of this with a look of acute misery on his face, Teddy sat on the corner of the bed and looked down at his feet. "It's because I'm an alien, isn't it? That's why this always turns out so messed up." 

For a teen so powerful, it always amazed Billy how sensitive Teddy really was. He cleared the distance between them until they were sitting hip to hip. Their shared nudity always gave him a brief thrill and his dick threatened to rise again despite the mauling it had received earlier. He willed it down and was only partially successful. It was close to time for Teddy to go back to his room anyway. Pretty soon the condo was going to be a parade of bodies as his parents and two younger siblings would start shouting out the order of bathroom use. "It isn't just you," he said, wrapping an arm along the blond's broad shoulders. 

"I've got a hair-trigger dick and I lose control of my strength whenever I get excited," Teddy muttered. 

"One wrong taste or smell sets off my gag reflex and sometimes I give you electric shocks. It isn't just you, babe." 

"I wonder how _they_ do it?" Billy heard the other teen whisper under his breath, more to himself. 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"Rictor and Shatterstar." 

Billy had forgotten about the X-Factor pair. Rictor and 'Star had showed up with Jamie Madrox and Strong Guy at the bequest of Jessica Jones. The Mexican had been one of the mutants affected by M-Day and had allowed Billy's "real" mother, the Scarlet Witch, to restore his seismic powers. It was clear in the events that followed, as they teamed up and battled the X-Men, that the duo were more than just close friends. A conversation with Hank McCoy had confirmed it. "The Beast told me that they were in a relationship." 

"I learned some more stuff. When they were our age, they used to belong to a group called X-Force. I think they were, y'know, involved even then." 

"So?" 

Teddy huffed in annoyance. "Rictor's a mutant. Like you. Human but with powers. Shatterstar is an alien-" 

"Like you." Billy finished, eyes widening in shock. He was beginning to see where this conversation was heading. 

"Yeah, he's got super strength, too. As well as some other abilities I'm not too clear on." 

"Wow. Just when I thought gay superhero couples weren't rare enough. What're the odds of finding _another_ gay alien-mutant pair?" Billy marvelled. 

"Zilch," the blond said bluntly. "Maybe they had the same problems that we're having when they first started to-to... well, get to know each other. They must have found a way around them if they've been together this long, don't you think?" 

"I don't know. What do you want to do? Talk to them?" 

"I was thinking about it, yeah. Ask for some advice." 

Billy looked a little leery at the idea. "Tee, we barely said two words to them before they left. You seriously want to find them and then bluntly ask them how their sex life is?" 

The tips of Teddy's pierced ears were positively crimson and matching the rest of his face by now but he held up his eyes to the other's probing stare. "Billy, I love you more than anything. I don't care how embarrassing it is if I can learn some tips on how to be a better boyfriend." 

"I love you, too. And you're already the best boyfriend in the world." Billy turned his head and kissed him. 

Teddy returned the kiss, flicking his tongue along the brunette's lower lip, and whispering, "I want this relationship to work. I think Shatterstar and Rictor can help us over some hurdles with what we're doing wrong." 

"Captain America speaks pretty highly of Shatterstar. Mr. McCoy has known Rictor since he was a kid. They helped us defend my mom and they didn't have to. I never really got the chance to thank them." 

"Is that a yes?" 

Billy sighed. He really wanted to keep this strictly between the two of them but Teddy was right. Rictor and Shatterstar were the only ones who could shed light on the racial/power differences that were currently hampering their own relationship. Worst case scenario: They could tell the two to fuck off and mind their own business. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I think I'll leave the brunt of the questions up to you, though. I'd be too embarrassed to open my mouth." 

"I'll talk to the Beast after school," Teddy said. He glanced at the alarm clock and got moving. He pulled on his underwear and grabbed another quick kiss before heading to the door. "Maybe even Wolverine. He does direct business with X-Factor-" 

Just the thought of Logan having anything to do with their private love life was enough to make Billy shiver. "You don't need to do all that. I'll just whip up a locator spell to find them. If they're in Manhattan, they shouldn't be hard to pin down." 

Teddy lingered at the door. "You promise?"           

"I know how important this is to you. I promise." 

"Sweet. See you at breakfast," Teddy said, flashing him a sly wink and slipping out of the room without a sound. Five minutes later, the alarm clock beside Billy's bed began chiming. Lost in thought, the youth hardly noticed as the rest of the family roused from sleep and began their raucous antics that followed the early hour.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later marked the slow progress of a pair of young men who were leaving Central Park South and making their laborious way towards the Starbucks located at the corner of 6th Avenue and West 57th street. The taller redhead had the arm of his companion, a shorter dark-haired man with distinctly Hispanic features, wrapped around his neck for support as he painfully limped along. 

"I'm breaking up with you," Rictor panted. 

Shatterstar nodded absently. "Uh-huh." 

"When we get home, I want your shit outta my room. We're done." 

"All right." 

"I'm fucking serious. This is _it_." 

"That's fine." 

"I mean, you're trying to freakin' _kill me._ That doesn't make you choice boyfriend material." 

"I'm not trying to kill you, silly _vehjka_ ," the alien said patiently. "It's your fault that you've let yourself get so out of shape. Don't blame me for the shortcomings of your own frail, human body." 

"If I had the strength to lift my arm I'd punch you for that." 

"We'll spar later, after you've rested." 

"Asshole," Rictor grumbled and settled into moody silence as Shatterstar half-dragged, half-carried him to the corner table of the Starbucks they frequented often when they were finished with their jogging route in Central Park. 'Star deposited his partner into a chair with great care and then looked at the counter. "It's my turn to treat. What do you want?" 

"I wanna Venti Peppermint White Hot Chocolate with an extra shot of espresso and a-" 

"You'll have a Tall Nonfat Coffee Latte. Honestly Julio, do you sincerely want to undo all of your efforts of the last hour?" 'Star said, the first thread of anger creeping into his voice at last. 

As sore and cold and tired as Rictor felt, he recognized that clipped tone for the warning it was. "Whatever you get'll be fine," he said in surrender and watched the redhead turn without another word and settle into the line-up with the other patrons. Ric's dark brown eyes were fixed on his boyfriend's ass, clearly defined by the jogging pants he wore, until someone else stood behind 'Star hiding that pleasurable sight from his view. 

With a grimace, the Mexican reached down and massaged his right ankle, relieved that it didn't appear to be serious. After what amounted to a day of "work" at X-Factor (it had been a boring afternoon of fielding lost pet calls and listening to Monet St. Croix gripe about using a former-mortuary as their base of operations) Shatterstar had managed to get Rictor out of the building and go jogging with him. Hating every single second of it, Ric had managed to keep up with him until he had slipped on a patch of ice and rolled his ankle. Only 'Star's quick reflexes had spared him further injury. From that point on right up until they ended up in the Starbuck's Ric had vented non-stop about the futility of jogging in fucking winter, that he hated exercise at the best of times, and was sick to death of Shatterstar trying to act as his personal trainer. 

He would have added that he was satisfied with the condition he was in but that would have been a bald-faced lie and they both would have known it. Ever since M-Day he had let himself go. Given up, for all intents and purposes. The only part of him that had gotten any regular exercise had been his right arm lifting beer bottles to his mouth. The ripped, athletic body of his X-Force and X-Corp days had softened and lost definition, and his stamina and endurance had gone right along with it. There had been days when he hadn't even bothered to get out of bed as his depression deepened and became almost debilitating. X-Factor had given him back some sense of direction but Shatterstar's appearance had marked the turnaround. He began taking better care of himself, but it wasn't until the return of his powers that he realized how important being in shape _really_ was. 

Mutant abilities reflected the state of the person who possessed them and it was painfully obvious to Ric that he was far weaker than he used to be. His body had never ached while channelling earth energies before, but now even his bones seemed to suffer when he used his restored abilities. In the last month he had lost weight and gained inches and was starting to see a semblance of his former physique beginning to come back, and he had 'Star's patience and determination to thank for it. As much as he bitched about training, he was once more a mutant and had to act like one. He lacked the motivation to set a regular routine for himself and that was where 'Star stepped up to the plate. Ric sometimes called him Cable Jr. for the merciless training regimes he mapped out but, unlike Cable, 'Star had more compassion and read Ric's emotional state before settling on a particular routine. It wasn't something he would have been capable of doing six years ago when emotions other than rage were new to him. Ric had been in one of his bad moods today and had gotten off lightly with just the invitation of a simple jog and, deep-down, he knew it. 

Realizing that he had an apology to offer in his very near future, he looked up and saw that another barista had called 'Star over to serve him directly. That kind of favouritism was not uncommon, although it sure angered some of the people still in queue at the main counter. He watched the alien break-out into that handsome, panty-moistening smile and flirt with the pretty blond while she rushed to complete his order. He should have felt jealous at the sight, maybe even angry, but he had become used to the behaviour by now. That was just 'Star being polite and there was no malice behind his actions. At times like this, Ric was a little humbled by how much he loved the big warrior. He wanted nothing more than to get to his feet and march (well, limp) over there and grab 'Star's head and give him an open-mouthed soul kiss right in front of the pretty barista, customers, and whoever else might be watching. He was "out" now. They were a couple. Why the hell not do it?! 

Because old habits died hard, that's why, and Julio remained sitting where he was. 'Star would come back and settle into the seat across from him and they would engage in small talk and finish their drinks and leave and never once display any hint that their relationship was anything other than just friends. Even now, Ric still avoided public displays of affection, or do anything that might even remotely represent the gay stereotype. Layla told him that he still had one foot in the closet and, as much as he resented her for saying it, he knew she was right. 

He looked towards the entrance as two young men walked in, holding hands. Rictor felt an immediate pang at how at ease the gay couple appeared. Just teenagers by the look of them and completely at ease with their sexuality and proudly displaying it to the world. Julio found himself hating them a little for it and had to bite down the resentment. Both were good looking kids; the bigger blond boy had both ears pierced all the way up to the tips and, when the brunette looked around in his direction, Ric saw the ring in the lobe of the youth's right ear. A nasty saying from his adolescence filtered through his mind before he could take it back: _'Left ear, buccaneer. Right ear, flaming queer'._  

The dark-haired teen was still staring at him. Rictor tensed, wondering if his thoughts had been overheard. Damned if the kid didn't look vaguely familiar to him but he was drawing a desperate blank. Shatterstar turned from the counter with his drinks in hand and spotted them. He blinked in surprise and then smiled, saying something that was lost in the chatter of the busy coffee bar. When he walked back to Rictor's table, the gay teens followed him. 

"Uhm, hello?" Ric said warily when 'Star handed him the low calorie, no-taste alternative to the real coffee he wanted. 

'Star settled in the chair beside him, keeping his voice low as he said, "Julio, you may not recognize them out of costume. Hulkling and Wiccan." 

"I'm actually Teddy Altman," the blond said, politely extending a hand. 

"Last time I saw you, you were big and green," was all Ric could think of saying as he and 'Star shook his hand. 

"I'm a shape shifter. My mute boyfriend here is Billy Kaplan." 

"Pleased to meet you," the brunette said in a subdued voice. He looked nervous and embarrassed for some reason and his hand, when he offered it, was cold and clammy. 

"I guess if we're going to forego with codenames, I'm Julio Richter and he's Gaveedra Seven," Ric said, glancing at his partner before his eyes fell on the drink 'Star bought for himself (a Grande Skinny Vanilla Latte). He released a mumbled curse. " _Hijo de puta!_ It happened again!" 

Confused, 'Star turned his cup around and saw what had annoyed his partner. Written on the side in black marker was "Alice" and a phone number. He flashed Ric a gloating smile and sipped his coffee without comment. 

Billy and Teddy exchanged a wordless glance and sat down in the chairs opposite the older pair. For a couple of seconds there was only silence at the table before Rictor spoke up first saying, "I'm guessing you're not here for the coffee. Were you following us?" 

"Billy found you with a locator spell-" Teddy started saying but was interrupted when the other Young Avenger piped up, "You stood out like a beacon." He was looking directly at Shatterstar and some of the unease had left his features. "Are you- Do you use magic?" 

"I'm from another dimension and world that's learned to combine science and magic. I'm a bio-construct created from that technology," 'Star explained. 

"You're a hell of a lot more than just _that_ ," Julio muttered into his cup, grimacing at the taste. 

"Yes, appearances can be deceiving," 'Star said, looking at Teddy. "I would not have recognized you if not for your scent. You're not human." 

Teddy dropped his head a little. "My dad was Kree. My mom was a Skrull-"

 _"¡Tu madre es una Skrull?! ¿Textual? ¡Sáquese que!"_ Julio raved before he realized that everyone in the Starbucks was staring at him. He made a show of punching his chest and exclaiming, "Wow! This coffee is really hot. Sorry folks!" 

'Star, of all people, murmured under his breath, "Smooth." 

Teddy was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. "I didn't even know about it until last year. I was raised to think I was human my whole life. You think _you_ were shocked to hear about it?" 

"I'm really sorry, man," Julio said sincerely. "Look, let me make it up to you. Coffees on me, okay guys? Anything you want." 

"Take the offer," Shatterstar told them. He knew that Ric really wanted to get away for a few minutes to try and marshal his composure. "It is extremely rare." 

The teenagers took the advice and voiced their preferences (making Ric positive Wiccan was a telepath when he ordered a Venti Peppermint White Hot Chocolate. Son of a bitch) and the mood lightened a little when the Mexican left the table. 

'Star looked at them directly. "Please excuse, Julio. His mouth has a bad habit of running away from him. He truly meant no offence." 

"It's okay. I'm still trying to come to terms with it," Teddy said, frowning when he thought of his mother. Correction: The Skrull who had masqueraded as his mother to protect him. The impostor-mother who had burned alive before his eyes. He cleared his throat and repeated in a softer voice, "It's okay." 

Billy grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. As much as he wanted to comfort his boyfriend, his gaze was drawn to Shatterstar who radiated a magnificent aura that only those who were touched by magic were able to project or view. The spectrum of colors that surrounded the redhead suited his namesake to perfection. Despite the conversation in his bedroom about who would do the talking, he found his nervousness lifted by the presence of the older alien. "We were wondering if it would be alright if we could talk to you about some... personal issues." 

"I'm not sure how much assistance I can be. I've only been on Earth for six years and still find fault with much of human behaviour," 'Star said with a slight frown. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"Teddy and I are, well, you might have noticed, we're in a relationship-" 

"Congratulations!" 

"Uh, thanks. Thank you. Anyway, we-we're really new at it and... and, uh-" By now Billy was blushing furiously. "Jeez, this is really awkward." 

"Look, we heard that you and Rictor were close friends when you were our age," Teddy mercifully interjected. 

'Star nodded. "That would have been while we were with X-Force, yes." 

"It's suspected that you were more than that," the blond said. 'Star looked at him blankly and he had to add, "That you were... close. Like us." 

Understanding finally dawned in 'Star's face and he slumped back in his seat displaying, for the first time, some degree of unease. "Continue," he prompted in a guarded tone. 

"I'm an alien and Billy's a mutant. The same with you and Rictor. We were wondering if you could give us some advice." 

"Advice? What kind of advice?" 

"Y'know... of an-" Teddy coughed, "intimate nature." 

For the first time, 'Star fell mute and concentrated all of his attention on his coffee. He was still in that state when Julio returned to their table muttering under his breath, "-gets the barista _puta_ while I get the anti-Latino store manager. It just isn't- Gav?" He set the coffees down in front of the Young Avengers but it was 'Star he was looking at. "Are you alright?" When he didn't get an answer, Ric immediately turned on the two teens. "What'd you punks say to him?!" 

'Star reached for his arm before things turned ugly. In Cadre, he said, _"[They know about us.]"_  

 _"[Well, it isn't like we're keeping it a secret-]"_  

 _"[They know that we were intimate when we were in X-Force. They want sexual advice because they are also a young cross-species coupling. I am at a loss what to say to them.]"_  

Billy and Teddy exchanged another one of those uncomfortable glances as the two adults spoke in a language that clearly wasn't of Earth origin. Judging by the goosebumbs it roused on Wiccan's arms it must have come from Shatterstar's world. He could almost see the words flow from the redhead's mouth because it was a dialogue that was rooted in magic.

"Billy, do you know what they're saying?" Teddy whispered into his boyfriend's ear. 

"No, but it doesn't sound very encouraging," he whispered back. 

"Maybe we should leave-" 

"You will stay," 'Star told them, breaking off from that rough, barking language. "We had no one to turn to when we needed it. You came to us for help. We will give that to you." 

Billy nervously cleared his throat. "I- We realize that this must make you feel really uncomfortable-" 

Julio scowled. "Kid, you have absolutely no idea about that. In our day-" he suddenly faltered and cast a glance at 'Star. "I'm doing the math in my head. Has it really only been six years? Is that right?" 

"I know what's you're thinking. It feels more like sixteen," the Mojoworlder said, puzzling it over. 

Shaking his head, Ric pushed on. "Anyway, when we were _your_ age there wasn't any kind of support structure for us. Understand? Culturally, things were a lot different. We had to keep our relationship under wraps-" 

"If you're going to give them a pretty speech, make sure you tell them the truth of why that was," 'Star cut in, his eyes were like flints of cold glass. 

Rictor winced. "Okay, okay." He looked at the two teenagers and admitted, "I wasn't ready to come out. I was ashamed of being gay. Gav here, he's bisexual and never had a problem with it. I was the one who threw a wrench in the works and made it more complicated than it had to be." He shrugged weakly, obviously ashamed by it. "Hell, I didn't officially come out of the closet until five months ago when 'Star came back. We've been a couple ever since." 

"You two haven't been together this whole time?" Teddy asked in surprise. 

Ric spared 'Star a veiled glance and rubbed the back of his neck when he said in a low voice, "We've been apart for almost four years. I... It was- Look, I'm really not comfortable talking about the reasons why with the two of you. It's personal. So, the less said about it the better. That okay with the two of you?" 

"Sure, that's fine," Billy said while Teddy nodded. "Look, I can see that this was a bad idea. I just really wanted to thank you for helping me with my mom against Cyclops and the other X-Men. We can go our separate ways from here. No harm, no foul. It was nice to-" 

"I just bared my soul to you two punks and now you wanna bail?" Julio looked at them in disbelief. "Are you shitting me? You stay the hell where you are. How long have you two been together?" 

Billy blinked and looked uneasily at Teddy. "We've been dating for seven months now." 

"Wow. Early bloomers. Have you had sex yet?" 

Immediately both teens flushed bright red. It was a pretty amusing sight from the other side of the table and appeared to have restored 'Star to his previously calmer state. He was back to smiling again. "Not sex. Interesting. Clearly, you have far greater restraint than we had at the same age." 

"Well, there're problems. That's why we're here," Teddy admitted, holding his Grande Caramel Macchiato with a death grip. "Our particular abilities are getting in the way of enjoying... well, the basics."

"Teddy's really strong. He almost tore my _shmekel_ off the other night. I tend to give him shocks," Billy said bluntly. 

"Yeah, the super strength thing can be an issue," Ric said, sparing a knowing glance at 'Star who appeared to be engrossed in drinking his coffee. "I've gotten my fair share of bruises." 

"I actually quite enjoy it when Julio loses control of his powers. It makes his entire body vibrate. It's quite a pleasurable sensation." This time, Rictor flushed all the way to his hair-line. He stared at the alien in exasperation. 

"We're just at the-the touching each other phase of things and-and-" 

"It's messy," Ric said. 

"Yeah." 

"You using condoms? Those really cut down on the laundry." 

"Neither of us have had the guts to go in and buy any," Teddy admitted. 

"Meh, we'll buy a few boxes for you to play with after we leave here. That's no problem. It's the lack of control that's the issue right now, am I right?" 

Teddy reluctantly nodded while Billy, encouraged that they were making some progress, felt compelled to add, "I've got a sensitive palate. The wrong taste or smell sets me off gagging." 

Hearing this, Rictor's first thoughts were: _These two kids are fucked_. Then he amended it with the realization that it was Teddy who was really the one out of luck because, from the sounds of things, the Kaplan kid would puke the first time he tried to suck Hulkling's dick. Some people never got over that. It was the same thing when Ric tried to eat pussy. Thinking back to his sorry lame-ass attempts, he was amazed that Rahne never called him out on it. 

"Is there anything you can offer that might help us?" Teddy asked. He was almost begging at this point. 

"When you two make your private time for each other, do you initiate the foreplay right away?" 'Star finally piped up. 

"Well, yeah," Billy said. "We try to sneak it in before we have to get ready for school. My parents are pretty progressive letting Teddy live with us, but we're not allowed to sleep in the same room." 

"I dunno why not. It's not as if either of you can get knocked up," Ric said, snickering into his cup. 

"I was just lucky they were nice enough to take me in," Teddy told him. "Out of gratitude, I don't want to push the house rules. So we just... try to fit it in whenever we get the chance." 

"The rushing is part of your problem. Intimacy demands leisure and as little stress as possible. You need a place and set time that will alleviate that kind of pressure. When X-Force was based in Xavier's mansion, Julio and I were forced to stay apart. I found that masturbating greatly eased my nerves and made it less likely I would kill someone out of sexual frustration," 'Star said with amazing calm. 

Ric looked at him in surprise. "You never told me about that."

"I had to do _something_ between those dalliances in the underground bunker." 

"Huh. And all along I thought it was just me." 

"That was an activity _you_ did all the time anyway. It was still a novel concept for me. But remarkably effective." 

"Uh, guys?" Teddy waved a hand. "We're the dysfunctional ones here. A little help?" 

'Star nodded, getting back on track. "That's what you'll have to do first _before_ you engage in any mutual union. It will restore your impulse control, ease your mind, and give you longer endurance." 

Teddy blinked. "That's it? Rub one out before I go into Billy's room? That's all I gotta do?" 

"I don't know of your species' sex drive. Being a hybrid, you might have to do it twice. Do you have a healing factor?" 

"Uh-huh." 

'Star considered this and, straight-faced, told him, "You may have to do it as many as three times." 

Teddy looked for a trace of humor on the other alien's face and when he realized 'Star wasn't joking, he said. "Man, that'll tap me out." 

"It will give you longer time to play and that is the true objective, is it not?" 

It gave Teddy something to think about, that was for sure. While he mulled it over Rictor looked at Billy and said, "With the smell and gag thing, try rubbing Vicks under your nose. It'll knock down your sense of smell and make everything neutral. For the shocks, just wear rubber gloves. It'll seem weird at first but, who knows? Your boyfriend might grow to like it. Everybody's got some strange quirks." He flashed his lover a slanted smile. "We were lucky. We were pretty compatible right from the start. I gotta say, I admire your two's restraint." 

"Well, we don't want to do the sex thing yet," Teddy said. 

"Huh? _Really?_ Why not?" Ric started to take a drink from his cooled-down crappy coffee. 

"We're saving ourselves for marriage." 

Billy chimed in with: "Yeah, we're engaged." 

Ric made an odd sound in his throat and 'Star's hand flashed out, unbelievably fast, to grab the top of Rictor's head and turn it to the side as the Latino did a sudden spit-take. It sprayed against the wall instead of across the table at the two puzzled teenagers. 

Wiping his mouth, Julio looked at them in disbelief. "You're engaged? At seventeen? Are you freakin' serious?" 

"Teddy proposed. It was wonderful," Billy said, staring up at the blond with wide, adoring eyes. 

'Star saw Ric's mouth open and cut in with, _"[Leave them alone. I have been in an arranged marriage since I was twelve. Yes, they are young and immature. Let them have that dream for as long as it gives them happiness. Who knows? It just might work for them.]_ "

 _"[That's crap and you know it. Naive idiots are all they are.]"_ Ric grumbled but he ended up muttering instead, "Great. Hope it works out for you." 

"Send us an invitation. We will buy you a lovely present," 'Star said pleasantly enough. He had gotten so good at emulating Earth behaviour that Ric wasn't sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic. Knowing 'Star as well as he did, he figured the former. The Mojoworlder liked seeing people be happy. 

Rictor decided to get the conversation back on track before it became saccharine and completely off-topic. "Lube. Do you know about lube?" For the next half hour, the banter drifted back and forth and by the time all four exited the shop (Alice made it a point to catch 'Star's attention and make the thumb-and-pinkie gesture beside her head while mouthing "Call me") the awkwardness had departed and they were close to becoming friends. When Ric and 'Star proved they were true to their word and later gifted the teenagers with a bag filled with assorted condoms, a bottle of lube, a package of latex gloves, a small container of Vick's vapo-rub, and several gay magazines, the friendship became a certainty. 

"Don't hesitate to call or drop by. Even if it's just for a visit," Rictor said, handing them an X-Factor business card. In the teens' view, he might have made a lousy first impression but he was a sincerely nice guy when you really got to know him. 

"Alien-mutant pairings are rare enough. Our sexuality makes us a particularly unique clique. I hope the advice we offered you will be beneficial," 'Star said. 

"I can't see how it won't," Teddy said. Compulsively, he grabbed both their hands and shook them with great enthusiasm. "Thank you so much!" 

Billy had been stealing a glance at one of the magazines in the bag and suddenly looked up, realizing that it was time for good-byes. He was back to blushing again. "I'm... almost speechless. I thought Teddy was crazy at first but he was right. You guys have been an enormous help. I-I really don't know how to make it up to you." 

"Eh, someday we might need a spell-caster or shape shifter for a case," Ric said with a shrug. "Consider yourselves future consultants and we can call it square, okay?" 

 _"Deal!"_ both youths said with broad grins. 

Formalities done, Billy and Teddy walked away hand-in-hand, briefly waving back. A short distance down the sidewalk, they both peered into the bag, looked at each other in excitement and exchanged a kiss. 

"Saving themselves for marriage," Julio grumbled as he watched the young couple until they were out of sight. He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at his tall companion. "Let's head home. This has been one hell of a long, weird day and I'm exhausted." 

"You can go back. I haven't finished my run," the alien said. He was still staring off in the direction the Young Avengers had gone. 

"Really? It's getting dark and the forecast is calling for snow." 

"I'd like to finish my usual route if that's alright with you," he said and began to turn to head back to the park without waiting for a response. 

Ric frowned in confusion. "You okay, Gav?" 

'Star hesitated and looked briefly over his shoulder. "I'm always okay." 

Without another word he left to continue his run, leaving his dumbfounded partner behind.

 

* * *

 

Once back at the Kaplan condo, their stash of party favors safely hidden away, Billy and Teddy tried to focus on their evening routine of supper, helping clean-up, doing homework, and staying with the rest of the family in the living room as everyone argued over what shows to watch. Billy's parents were progressive but diligent individuals, well aware of the attraction between the two seventeen year-old boys and did their absolute best to discourage horseplay in the house. They monitored the interactions between the pair carefully, only allowing them to be alone together at the kitchen table or living room. When it came time for lights out, that marked the official end of their vigil. Jeffrey and Rebecca Kaplan knew they couldn't very well lock the boys in their individual rooms or handcuff them to their beds. So, if anything _did_ happen while they were asleep... well, at least they were absolved of any knowledge or responsibility. 

At close to midnight, when all was silent in the spacious condo, Teddy slipped into Billy's room to find his boyfriend had already rummaged through the items that Ric and 'Star bought for them. He had been reading one of the magazines and, when he saw the blond come in, he slapped it down over his groin, looking enormously guilty. 

"Good reading?" Teddy quipped, sitting next to him. He grabbed the other magazine and began leafing through it. He maybe made it to the third page before his eyes widened in shock. "Holy crap!" 

"It's not like clicking a mouse or scrolling with a touchpad," Billy said, slowly lifting the magazine and exposing the hard-on that was tenting his boxers. "There's something about actually holding the pictures in your hands-" 

"Uh-huh," Teddy muttered. He had yet to blink. 

"It- it's kind of dirty." 

"Yeah." 

"A _good_ kind of dirty." 

" _Hell_ , yeah." Teddy forced himself to close the magazine and looked urgently at the other teen. "I'm gonna excuse myself for a few minutes. Okay? Try out that-that suggestion of Shatterstar's before we do anything-" 

"You don't have to leave to do that," Billy said. His cheeks were red with color but his eyes were sparkling. "You can do it here." 

"... In front of you?" Masturbation had always been a private thing to Teddy. 

Billy offered him a shy smile. "Yeah, I'd like to watch. I'll do the same if you'd like." 

Mute, all Teddy could offer was a palsied nod and Billy slid off his boxers without further prompting. The blond did the same thing. He was half hard but knew it soon would be standing at full attention. He looked at the packages on the bed and reached for the box of Trojans and opened it. "Remember the class in Sex Ed? How they had us put these things on bananas? All the girls screamed and the guys laughed." He held up one of the purple squares. "I don't feel like laughing right now." 

"Put it on, Teddy," Billy said in a breathless voice. 

With nervous fingers, Teddy tore open the wrapper and then placed the condom over the head of his nearly-erect member, sliding the lubricated rubber down his shaft. "It feels... weird." He tried an experimental stroke along the length, cupping the tip and sliding down to the base and back again. "But not bad."

"Oh man, Tee, that looks so hot," Billy moaned. "Just a minute-" He grabbed for a condom and put it on, stroking his own shaft as his eyes were riveted on the actions of his partner. "It makes it feel really slick." 

"It sure does..." 

"You wanna read some more of that magazine?" 

"Don't think I need it," Teddy said, sitting directly across from his boyfriend. "I enjoy watching you more." 

"Me, too." Billy began pumping himself faster. "Your cock looks so big and hard, Teddy. And the way you're stroking it- It's cooler than anything I've seen on the Internet. You're going to come soon. I can tell." 

"Oh shit, I wonder why?" Teddy said, jerking his lance with a steady rhythm. "You're right in front of me doing the same thing. Do you have any idea how hot you look to me right now? You're amazing!" He reached down and gripped his balls for some added stimulation, rolling them between his fingers. Like some lewd mirror, Billy did the same thing, raising his ass a little off the bed and giving the blond an eyeful. Just like that, he was sent over the edge and began shooting off into the condom. " _Ung!_ Oh god, Billy! Holy shit!" 

Watching his boyfriend's spasms as he climaxed had to be about the most exciting thing Billy had ever seen. When Teddy carefully peeled off the used condom, his dick was starting to flag, a fleck of cum still clinging on the tip and that precipitated his own release. " _Oy! Ani gomer!_ Uhnn!" His hips jerked uncontrollably as he ejaculated. When the spasms eased, he stared breathless at his best friend in the whole world. "That-that was intense." 

Teddy grinned and kissed him and the pair made out for a while, holding each other and sharing ardent kisses. Soon, they went back to pawing through the magazines, comparing pictures, and reading select passages of porn out loud. It wasn't long before they began feeling frisky again. "Let's switch it up this time," Billy suggested. 

"What do you mean?" 

"We'll do what we did before, but we'll do it for each _other_ instead of just ourselves." 

"That's kind of what we've been trying to do," Teddy said. "Tonight was a good night. Maybe we should quit while we're ahead." 

"You know what I remember most from our talk with Rictor and 'Star? How shocked they were that we're seven months along and haven't had sex yet." 

"Well, the marriage thing threw Julio for a loop, that's for sure. I've only ever seen a spit-take like that in the comics." 

Billy was staring at him with concentrated interest. "Maybe we _have_ been taking things too slow. I got the feeling those two were humping like bunnies right out of the gate." 

"Well, they said they were compatible. We're the ones having problems." 

"Maybe we're just making our own problems worse, you ever think about that?"

"What? You mean, like, on purpose?" 

"On an unconscious level, yeah. Maybe," Billy said. "I got all wound-up finding out I had another mom and she was the one responsible for M-Day. I also discovered a twin brother I never knew about before. You found out who and what your parents really were. It messed with our heads. You can't say it didn't. I think it's made us more uptight than we had to be and that's why we're having problems." 

"When I hear you talk like that, it's not hard to forget your mom's a shrink," Teddy remarked.

Billy elbowed him in the ribs. "Funny guy. There's also the time thing. We've had seven months and we've been treating it more like we're best friends than boyfriends. You heard Ric and 'Star. Something happened to them when they were around our age. Maybe a year or two older. It was bad enough to make them stay apart from each other for four years." 

"I'm not really surprised. I don't know if you noticed, but Rictor could be kind of a jerk at times. He reminded me a little of Tommy if you want to know the truth." 

Billy made a wry face, as he usually did when he was reminded of his less than politically-correct twin. "I won't argue with you on that point but I saw something with my magic sense you didn't. Shatterstar has this incredible aura shining around him. When Rictor is close to him, it gets even brighter. They might seem like an odd couple, but I could see that they love each other." 

"Odd couple, huh? Odder than a reincarnated soul stuck inside of a Jewish kid from Chelsea who's in love with a Kree/Skrull hybrid prince?" 

"Yep. They're odd. Us? We're past the boundaries of _outrageous_." 

That struck Teddy as deliriously funny and he buried his face into the mattress trying to smother his laughter. When it tapered off to chuckles, he raised his head and smiled at the other teen. "I love you so much, Billy." 

"I love you too, Tee," he said, kissing him fondly for a moment before reaching for the package of gloves. "C'mon, let's see how much progress we can make tonight." He slid on a yellow glove and deliberately pulled one of the fingers taut with his teeth before letting it snap back into place. He reached for the bottle of Astroglide. 

Teddy was aware that his dick was climbing again in expectation. Even before that lubed-up latex hand came near him, he said fondly, "Good to know beforehand that I'm gonna marry a freak." 

"Bet on it, loverboy," Billy said and grabbed him.

There were no electric shocks or over-empowered grips to ruin their evening. It was a night of true love and sweet releases and that was simply all that the two boys ever wanted. And they knew who they had to thank for it.

 

* * *

 

It started snowing late that evening. Rictor had been in North America long enough to recognize that those huge snowflakes meant there wouldn't be much of an accumulation. Maybe an inch or two according to the local Meteorologist. It was actually a beautiful sight watching those large, soft flakes drift down from the black sky, briefly lit up by the sodium arc lamps in Central Park, before settling silently on the ground. The snow muted the sounds of the city and created an ethereal glow around everything as the Latino walked the trails of the park. He was barely noticing anything but the cold and his own escalating degree of worry. It was almost one in the morning and 'Star hadn't returned from his run. He also had his cell phone turned off. Ric had detected something off about the alien when they had parted company but he had been distracted by the conversation with Hulkling and Wiccan and by his own desire to return home. Now he was paying for that lapse in judgment. 

At his instruction, Jamie dropped him off at the East 96th street entrance and Rictor walked along the Upper Jogging Track that ran around the Reservoir, keeping a sharp eye out despite the heavy blanket of snow that was falling and making visibility further than ten or fifteen feet a near-impossibility. He finally found the redhead sitting on a bench looking at the water near one of the north gate houses. Large lakes and oceans simply mystified him because they had been so scarce on Mojoworld and this was a favorite spot for 'Star to stop and appreciate the view of the city that boxed the park in on the east, west, and south sides. From the amount of snow piled on either shoulder and how his short hair was hanging in slushy half-frozen tendrils around his face, he must have been sitting here for hours. 

Ric stood where he was, considering the sad sight. He looked down at his feet, lost in thought for a long moment before he finally raised his head. In a calm voice, he called out, "Do you want to get married?" 

'Star's inbred warrior instincts had heard Ric's approach long before he ever spoke up. Without turning around, he responded, "No. I know how you feel about the church." 

Julio, a Catholic, had stopped attending mass long before he had ever come out. He just couldn't support a belief system that hated what he was without feeling like a hypocrite. "It doesn't have to be done in a church. The City Clerk’s office can perform a civil ceremony-" 

"That's not the reason I didn't come home, Julio. I have other things on my mind." 

"Talk to me, then," he said, clearing the distance until he was standing beside the bench. "What's wrong?" 

"We could have had that," 'Star murmured, still looking out over the water. "Two proud young men who didn't care what people thought of them. Holding hands. Kissing in public. _That should have been us!"_  

Rictor bowed his head in remorse. "I've said more than my share of apologies. I'm trying to make up for it the best way I can. 'Star, I don't know what more I can do. If I could turn back time to change things, I would." 

"Those four years apart were a hell for us both." 

"I know." 

"We lost our youth and became jaded during those awful years. Facing trials alone when we should have been together. I see Hulkling and Wiccan together and I am jealous. More than that, I am angry." He hung his head and said again in a softer voice, "That should have been us." 

"It still can be," Julio said, extending his hand. "Maybe we're not teenagers anymore and we've taken more than our share of hard knocks, but that's no reason why we can't love each other. No reason why we can't show it, either. Take my hand, Gav." 

For the first time, the alien looked up at him. His features were startlingly pale but for the color of his hair and eyebrows. The star tattoo over his left eye looked like a large ink blot. Heavy snowflakes drifted down and settled on his long lashes and he blinked them away. Wordlessly, he took that hand and let Ric pull him to his feet. 

"Christ, you're ice cold and soaked to the bone." Julio immediately pulled off his coat and threw it around the Mojoworlder's shoulders. Both of them were from warmer climates but, despite having a healing factor, the cold seemed to bother 'Star more. Ric blamed it on the lack of body fat and hollow bones. "Jamie's gonna drive around and meet us on the west side. Can you make it?" 

That usual indignant expression crossed the warrior's face despite the fact that he was shivering. "Of course I can." 

They followed the trail around the Reservoir and emerged from the Central Park West exit onto 8th Avenue. There was no sign of the hearse yet but Rictor saw something across West 90th Street that caught his eye. He tugged on the damp sleeve of 'Star's windbreaker. "C'mon." 

The alien saw where they were going and sighed. "I do not want a Starbucks coffee. Even the decaffeinated beverages keep me awake and I want to get out of these wet clothes and take a hot shower and-" Julio was digging for his hand that was buried deep in the pocket of his coat and pulled it out, holding it tight. "What are you doing?" 

"What's it look like?" He pulled 'Star's hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles with feather light touches of his lips before using it to pull the alien towards the coffee shop. It appeared remarkably busy despite the late hour. 

"Julio-?" Shatterstar asked in confusion. 

"I wanted to do it this afternoon and chickened out. I'm sick and tired of being scared," Rictor muttered as they stepped through the door. He turned around and- in front of waiting patrons, seated customers, and staff- he said in a loud voice, "Gaveedra, I love you!" and pulled the stunned alien's head down for a deep kiss. 

The world didn't end. God didn't incinerate them with a bolt of lightening. Police didn't show up with mace or tasers. There weren't cries of disgust or fury or anger. When Rictor pulled back, staring at 'Star with questioning eyes, there was only the sound of them breathing, like they were the only two people alive in the entire universe. Julio swore he could hear his heart thudding in his chest. 

Then Shatterstar smiled. "Julio, I love you, too," he said and kissed him back. 

That act was followed by a scattered burst of applause by more than half of the people who witnessed the tender exchange. It made Rictor realize that times had indeed changed over the years (had it only been six? _Really?_ ) and for the better. The last seeds of doubt and fear left his heart. For the very first time since coming out, he was secure with his identity as a young gay man. With Shatterstar by his side, he was finally happy. 

And he had a pair of love-struck teenagers to thank for opening his eyes to the way things could be. 

Outside of the shop, Jamie pulled up to the curb in the hearse and beeped the horn. When the pair exited the building, he rolled down the window and looked at them in exasperation. "Can we go back home now? What the hell was all this about?" 

"Just doing what X-Factor does best," Ric told him as they slid into the backseat. "Putting the 'fun' back into 'dysfunctional'." Compulsively, he grabbed onto 'Star and burst out laughing against his boyfriend's chest.

 

* * *

 

~The End


End file.
